The lone Ace Chapter One: Chance Meeting
by ScottishXTea
Summary: What happens when a broken pitcher meets a group of high school guys and her fuming aunt?
1. The lone Ace

* In my story, the boys are 17 and in grade 11…*

The sun rises with grace, its slow ascend towards the sky, covering the moons delicate glow. A crisp wind blows across the meadow, the fresh breeze travelling through the small plains towards a town. This town is isolated from any other city, making it a tranquil place to live. Stoney Creek, a place where dreams come true or at least that's what one little girl thought.

'_I'm gonna get out of this place, one day' _

The little girl was a passionate baseball player; her dream is to play in the majors one day. Due to her gender, many of the boys made fun of her, and never allowed her to play with them.

As the little girl grew up, so did her passion for baseball, becoming a skilled player.

'_I'm gonna win, I'm gonna show those boys _… _those meat heads!'_

A few years have passed since that day. The girl now plays for a junior national team, and one of the best. She has been playing with the 'Bucks' for three years, and is their current pitcher. She will be attending high school next year at a local school, Nishiura.

'_Ok, last game of the season… come on, focus!'_ she mutters to herself

'_Final runner, let's see' _she thinks to herself, observing the advancing player.

'_Alright, number five, Jonathon Fisher,' _sheglances at the broad male across from her.

'Jonathon' taps his shoes lightly, knocking any excess dirt from his spikes, his bat wailing lightly. Then he swings, 1, 2, 3… and gets into position.

While the batter goes through his religious good luck routine, the pitcher observes him carefully, her eyes running over every muscle, every movement locked in memory.

'_Hm, I never pegged him for a routine, but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover, now can you?' _she chuckles inwardly

'_He's got a good arm, ok speed and… what was it; Jake said something about—o yeah! He likes high pitches, high left corner,' _she continuously fumbles with the ball, squeezing it every few minutes, easing the tension from her body.

'_Breath in, and out, don't get tense, just be loose and calm. Remember Stoney Creek, the meadow, the fresh dew, the birds chirping… that did the trick' _she opens her eyes, her emerald gaze focusing on the catcher.

The catcher's fingers dance in between his thighs, a signal being formed from the motions. The pitcher nods, getting ready for her wind up. She launches the ball forward, the small leather sphere landing in the glove, a loud thwack echoing through the air. The batter glances down at the glove, then back at the female.

"Strike One!" The Ump hollers apishly, his hands swinging in the air.

'_What just happened? Did I miss the ball?' _Jonathon stutters in shock, his eyes moving between the two.

'_No, that can't be it, she must of thrown harder… that's it, it has to be it!' _he concludes silently.

She smirks, amusement building inside of her.

'_The look on his face is priceless. You don't even know what hit you, Johnny boy.' _She snickers mentally, triumph overflowing her senses.

The catcher forms another signal, this one more demanding than the other.

'_What, a fork ball? Jake, what are you doing?' _she hesitates momentarily, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead.

'_We only use that if— Jake, you can't, you really think…?' _she continues to panic, her eyes growing large with anxiety.

She glances up at her catcher, then down to her cleats. Her hand squishes the ball between her index finger and middle finger, her thumb gripping the balls side harshly.

'_I don't know if I can throw the ball? Last time I threw a fork ball, I hurt someone really bad… I told you I never wanted to use that throw again, and here you are asking for it! What are you, a moron?' _she bites her bottom lip angrily, screwing her eyelids tight.

'_Why, why do you do this to me? You know I don't feel comfortable with my fork ball, and you want me to throw one anyways, and in a national game! I can't, but if I shake his sign, he's gonna be pissed. Awe, why do I care, that asshole is being greedy, and only wants a strike out! Well, he's not getting a fork ball, that jack ass; he can kiss my ass for all I care!' _She snaps bitterly, her eyes returning to batter, determined to win.

She winds up once more, throwing the ball into the mitt. Jonathon misses the throw again, his bottom hitting the moist earth harshly.

"Strike two!" The ump yells loudly.

'_Thank god, I thought he was gonna nail that one' _she sighs lightly.

The ball flies towards her mitt, ending in a heavy swat sound. She knows the reason for that, and she didn't care.

'_He can cry all he wants, but I'm not going to apologize. It's my throw, and my decision; Too bad, so sad!'_ She smiles lightly, her body shivers in victory.

The catcher threw another sign, this time it was a sinker.

'_Whatever, last throw, he can have the throw.' _She mentally hisses, her arms tensing up.

She threw the ball, and just like the other two, the ball went into the glove, undisturbed. A moment of silence dampens the field then, "Strike Three" as the words dance along the diamond, ending the game, and the tournament, finally. Both teams took their position in the line up, parallel from the adjacent team.

"Good Game!" both teams cheer, smiles on everyone's faces as they chant.

'_Time to go home, have a shower, and then fly fifteen hours to Japan… Yippee fucking doo!' _She sighs heavily, her joy quickly fading from her body.

"Akeno!" A masculine voice hollers.

The said girl looks back, only to see the catcher; Jake running after her.

"What do you want Jake?" Akeno asks stupidly. She already knew the answer, and was by no means going to grovel at his feet and beg for forgiveness. "Why the hell did you shake my sign?" Jake barks manly, his hands curled beside his hips. "You know why." She states plainly, her eyes lock with Jakes. "That isn't an answer!" Jake snarls angrily, his face coming closer to Akeno's.

"Seriously, do you have to yell?" Akeno plugs her ears, her eyebrows lowering in displeasure. "Why you little whore! When I tell you to throw a ball, you throw the ball, got that!" Jake shouts at Akeno, his chest heaving slightly.

'_This guy is stupider than he looks. He has a death wish, and his day is coming soon, real soon.' _Akeno mentally stabs Jake, her imaginary dagger slicing his throat.

"That isn't the best way to get a girl's attention, especially calling them a 'whore'. Seriously Jake, you wonder why no girl comes near, other than the ones forced by obligation of the team." Akeno rebuttals rudely, her eyes gleam with sarcasm. "You need to learn your place, bitch!" Jake stomps ferociously, his right arm rising slowly. "And what—are you the one to do that? It can't be that hard, huh? You do it for a living, right?" Akeno stares at him humorously, her hands grasping her hips.

"Beating up girls is your specialty, right Jake? Or are you to modest to admit it?" She pokes further, a grin chipping itself on her pale features. "I'm going to crush you!" The boy roars beastly, his arm flying down rapidly.

**CRUNCH **

A bone crunching sound flies through the air.

Everyone stops and turns to the noise, only to see Jake on the ground. "Wh-what happened?" A girl asks shyly, her hands covering her mouth in shock. "Jake was being a douche, and he needed a little reprimanding by yours truly!" Akeno smiles, her thumb jabbing her chest a few times. "Wow, I never expected this… I mean for a girl to beat him", the girl gasps "and break his wrist. Don't you think you went a little over board?" She gazes down at the broken catcher, his body shaking from the pain inflicted upon his appendage.

"You aren't going to get away with this, Akeno!" Jake sits up, his face covered in dirt. "You don't think so? Well I sure think so!" Akeno mocks the teenager comically, her smile widens.

Suddenly, Jake lurches himself forward, his left hand fisted and crashes against Akeno's petite abdomen. Akeno fell backwards, the wind knocked clean out of her.

'_Holy shit that mother fucker can throw a punch!' _Akeno groans painfully, her hands wrapping around her body securely.

'_That's it, that douche bag is gonna get it!' _

Akeno slowly rises to her feet, her left arm still fastened around her sore frame.

"Well, who knew your punches were so hard. I now know how ex-girlfriends feel, man what' a whooper!" Akeno chuckles, her muscles aching from the painful contractions. "You still haven't had enough?" Jake wonders in amusement. "Nope, I'm just a glutton for punishment, can't you tell?" Akeno smiles jokingly. "You stupid bitch, you should know when to give up!" Jake advances towards her, his let fist swinging by his side.

"Sorry, I don't know that term, 'give up'" She smiles, acting innocent towards his harsh tone. Jake's arm rises once again, and flies down towards Akeno's stomach. Akeno steps sideways, dodging the bulky mass. Jake lands on the dirt with a thump. "Ha, well I gotta go, it's been real!" Akeno pivots on her left leg, "O and Jake, make sure to wipe your face off. We wouldn't want the girls to see you like that!" Akeno chuckles as she leaves the diamond, beaten and sore.

'_Man what a day! We win the game, then I get punched, but I guess I deserved that one. But I highly doubt nimrod will ever forget this, but he also got what was coming to him!' _Akeno smiles, her thoughts amusing her to no end.

Akeno arrives at her small apartment, the building chapped and worn down from old age. "Hello there old friend" Akeno rubs her hand across the uneven surface of the structure's wall. She walks through the glass door and up the several flights of stairs to her room.

'_I wonder how momoe is doing. Maybe I'll surprise her… now that would be fun!' _Akeno's lips curve upwards in a small grin.

Akeno finishes with all her packing, and makes the long journey downstairs, with luggage in tow. As planned, a taxi is parked outside the apartment's glass doors, waiting for her. Akeno struggles with her various bags, trying to push the door open. The taxi driver sees her pursuit and opens the door for her.

"Thanks" Akeno blushes darkly, her eyes travelling down to her shoes. "No problem, you have a lot of things. Are you headed somewhere, if I might ask?" The kind taxi driver asks politely, his hand securing the door open. "Um, actually yeah I am. I'm going to Japan to visit my aunt." Akeno smiles brightly as she advances towards the bright vehicle. "My, what a trip!" The taxi man gasps in shock, following Akeno to the trunk.

He 'pops' the trunk door open, and starts assembling the bags in the small space. "I'm looking forward to seeing her, it's been ages since I last saw her" Akeno answers politely, a genuine smile traces her lips. "I'm glad, you're a good niece." The taxi driver grins down at her, his hand pushing the metal sheet down, a small click heard from the rear of the car. "Well, let's get you to the airport, we wouldn't want you to be late for a very special person." The man answers happily, his rosy cheeks widening with another smile. "Right" Akeno nods her head in response.

The car drives out of the parking lot, and rolls down the street. The car ride was a quiet one, Akeno fell a sleep half way through the ride. Her dreams are filled with memories of her best friends, her parents, and momoe. She felt truly at peace, for once in her life.

"Miss, excuse me, we're here." A hand shakes her shoulder softly, a voice ringing in her head. "Huh" Akeno mumbles quietly, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. "We're here" The man repeats once more, as he gets out of the car, and heads to its rear. Akeno follows his example and walks to the trunk. She starts to fasten several straps around her shoulder and arm.


	2. The lone Ace Chapter Two

"Thank you very much." Akeno bows respectfully, and leaves the man standing there. Akeno walks through the sliding doors and heads towards her gate.

'_Gate seventeen… ah there it is!' _Akeno walks up to the desk, grabbing her ticket from one of the bags on her arms. "Thank you, and enjoy your flight." The stewardess smiles brightly. "Thanks" Akeno returns the smile, and walks into the narrow tunnel.

'_My seat number is, fifteen, so that means I am right about here.' _Akeno looks up at the small numbers arranged on the walls. She stuffs everything in the small cubby and sits in her seat, a slight moan escaping her lips.

'_It feels so nice to sit' _she sighs, her cranium resting on the head rest. Soon the rest of the passengers board the plane, and take their seats. The stewardess' repeat the mandatory safety routine to the passengers. Akeno didn't care, so she let her eyes drift closed and fell into a deep sleep. The hours seem to pass by; Akeno wakes up, stretching her arms above her resting body.

"Um, excuse me, what time is it?" Akeno asks one of the passing stewardess'. "It's seven-thirty A.M." The woman glances down at her watch. "Thanks" Akeno grins happily, as she further stretches her sore limbs.

'_Well if it's seven –thirty, that means we should be landing in about an hour.' _She concludes, as she walks down the aisle, towards the bathroom. Akeno relieves herself of her waste and returns to her seat, anxious to see her aunt again. Akeno watches the TV in front of her, absorbed by the movie playing. Before she knows it, they have landed and she exits the plane with the other passengers.

She heads towards the entrance of the airport and hails a taxi. She tells the driver where to go, and she is off, towards her new life in Japan. Akeno arrives at her house, pays the man and gathers her belongings. Akeno lugs them all up to her room and tosses them on the bed. "I'm home, finally!" Akeno huffs happily, as she sits on the bed.

'_I wonder how long it's been since I've been home?' s_he ponders to herself.

"Well I might as well get something to eat, I'm starving!" She rubs her stomach, wandering into the kitchen. Akeno grabs a ginger ale and an apple.

'_Good thing I told mom to stock the fridge.' _Akeno bites into the apple, enjoying the taste of its acidic juices trickle down her tongue.

'_Maybe, I'll go see momoe… she will be so happy to see me!' _ Akeno giggles girlishly.

'_Wait, where is momoe going to be anyways?'_ Akeno stops in her tracks, her mind gone a blank.

'_Fa, I don't even know where she's going to be, damn it!' _Akeno scuffs the floor with her sock, her hands hidden in her short pockets.

'_Well… I could always go to the school, and check it out, After all, I will be going there starting Monday.' _Akeno starts to plan her strategy, her brain going a mile a minute. 

Akeno unpacks everything and has a shower. Afterwards she gets dressed and heads towards the school. "So this is Nishiura high, huh? It doesn't look to grand to me." Akeno sighs in defeat. She walks around the school, getting odd looks from both the faculty and the students. She didn't care one bit, she liked being different, it meant she had a personality.

'_So, I've checked out the building and classrooms, I wonder if they have a field.'_ She treks towards the back of the school, finding a grassy meadow.

"Well there's definitely a field, but what's behind the fence?" Akeno advances towards the chain link fence, only to see the field inhabited by people, and one of them was momoe!

'_No fucking way, momoe! She's here, but for what' _Akeno examines the mass of flesh, her eyes scanning for any other familiar people.

"Here goes nothing." Akeno walks through the opening in the fence, and slowly creeps behind the crowd of boys.

'_I'm going to enjoy this, eheh' _Akeno smiles to herself.

"Watcha doin'?" Akeno asks innocently, her voice ripping through the crowd. Everyone turns around, starring at the new comer. "Hey" Akeno waves politely, one hand hidden in her pocket. "Akeno!" A female voice screeches loudly. A body smashes against Akeno's, encasing her in a death grip. "Can't breathe, cleavage suffocating me" Akeno gasps in the warmth of someone's chest.

"Akeno, it's been so long!" The voice squeals again, their arms gripping her even tighter. "Mo-mo-e, can't breathe" Akeno squeaks, her hands flailing by her sides frantically. "Oops, sorry" Momoe chuckles lightly, releasing Akeno's frail body. She crashes to the ground, sucking in air, like a new born calf with their mother's milk.

"I see you're happy to see me" Akeno coughs harshly, rubbing her arms roughly. "Yep, o guess what!" Momoe smiles, her eyes bright with anticipation. "I'm afraid to ask… what?" She replies hesitantly, slowly getting up. "You're just in time for baseball try outs!" Momoe grins wildly, her hands waving in the air. "Sorry, but I can't." Akeno answers hoarsely, brushing her butt off.

"Why?" Momoe's smile falls instantly, her hands dropping to her sides. "Because I'm in no condition to play, and besides it's an all boys team, right?" Akeno looks at the crowd of males studying her every move. "What? You're injured, where, by whom!" Momoe races forward, her eyes searching Akeno's eyes for an answer.

"Jake that jack ass nailed me good, and I have a few bruised ribs." Akeno looks away from her aunt, tears stinging her eyes painfully. "What! He did what! That-" Momoe growls harshly, her knuckles cracking menacingly. "Well, technically, I was the one that started it." Akeno looks away, a grin chipping itself on her features. "And why? Did you two get in a fight?" Momoe asks in a motherly tone, her hands firmly gripping her hips.

"He tried to make me do something I didn't want to" Akeno snorts rudely, her arms cross over her chest in defence. "Did, he try to-" Momoe starts to mumble lowly. "MOMOE, no he tried to get me to throw a fork ball, and I refused and shook his sign." Akeno looks momoe in the eyes, her emerald orbs hard and closed off. "Oh, why didn't you say so before?" Momoe asks innocently, immediately understanding the story.

"Anyways, have you iced your wound?" Momoe asks looking at Akeno's body. "Nope" Akeno responds bluntly, her eyes lock with Momoe's. "What!" momoe cries loudly, her hands flailing in the air. "Why didn't you?" She hisses lowly, her knuckles turning white. "Because I'm not bleeding, therefore nothing needs to be done." Akeno turns her head away from her fuming aunt. "You stupid child why must you torture your body?" Momoe advances towards the unsuspecting victim.

"Because I ca-" Akeno turns her head, only to notice the fuming woman drawing closer to her. "Now momoe, let's not be to rash!" Akeno steps back, her hands held in front of her body. "Do you like the feeling of bruised ribs? Or is it the pride and glory that come with it, huh? Tell me, I'm dying to know" Momoe stomps towards Akeno angrily, her hands crunched tightly.

"I swear I didn't mean to, please don't kill me!" Akeno turns quickly and runs through the crowd of boys, her small body racing forward. "Come back here!" momoe hollers behind the fleeing girl. "Never, you're going to sacrifice me to the baseball gods, I just know it!" Akeno continues to weave through the crowd and around the diamond. "I promise I will make it quick and painful!" Momoe barks more threats, her hands above her head threateningly.

Akeno runs through the crowd again, hiding behind one of the boys. "Tajima, please move so I can eliminate my niece." Momoe cracks her knuckles murderously. "Spare me!" Akeno cries behind the small boy, her breath hitting the back of his neck. Tajima shivers from the close contact, his muscles tense up. Tajima looks back between the two, his eyes stopping on Akeno.

"Why don't you just get her to look at your injury?" Tajima asks in confusion. "Well, ya see- I kind of lied, about the bruised ribs part." Akeno chuckles nervously behind Tajima. "You did what?" Momoe roars from in front of the two. "I told you she would be mad! The wrath of momoe, it's something to be afraid of!" Akeno ducks her head behind Tajima's shoulders, her frame shaking quietly.

A hand grasps Akeno's arm and tugs her forward, bringing her to Momoe's fiery wrath. All of a sudden, Akeno's top is flung up and her stomach is revealed, along with a nasty bruise.

The bruise stretches from below her bra to the end of her rib cage. A black ring lines the general area where the damage was done. From the center of the bruise, a purplish hue spreads across her body; the edges flare out in a dark blue.

Many gasps were heard from the crowd, and Momoe's hand just tightens. "So this is nothing?" Momoe yells loudly, her hand grasping Akeno's arm violently. "Its fine besides Jake only broke a few bones. "A few, a few bones are alright with you? Akeno, Jake did more than break a few bones!" Momoe continues her verbal assault. "I know, but I'm not going to stop playing because a few bones are broken." Akeno looks down, tears rimming her eyes, threatening to fall. "I hit him, and he hit me, we're even." Akeno says quietly, her head hangs in shame.

Akeno's bangs cover her eyes, shielding the falling tears. Momoe watches her niece break, a girl so strong and determined, and she breaks right in front of her, in her arms.

'_What did Jake do to you? He did a lot more than just hit you.' _Momoe glances down at her weeping niece's body. She was covered in bruises, they may be light, but they were there. "Momoe, can you please let go." Akeno's voice breaks the silence, Akeno's fragile voice quiet and full of sadness. Momoe releases her niece's arm gently. Akeno stands quietly, her arms wrapping around her body.

Akeno walks away from the crowd, and into the dug out. Akeno's form sinks into the bench, her head resting on her knees. "Coach, what just happened?" A masculine voice erupts from the crowd. "A long, sad story about a girl who wanted to play baseball", Momoe answers, her voice barely audible. "Is your niece, a baseball player?" Another voice asks. "Yes, she is one hell of a player." Momoe smirks inwardly, her words full or remorse.

"So what team did she play for?" Tajima wonders aloud, "Somewhere local?" he continues with a breath. "No, she never played here. She grew up here, but moved when she was young. She went over to America to study, her mothers wish." Momoe pauses for a second, and then continues. "Her father knew she loved baseball, and so he had her play with teams when she was young. When she was older, she played with juniors." Momoe looks over at the dug out, her niece crunched in a ball.

"When she was fourteen, she was recruited for a professional junior team, the 'bucks'. She has been playing on that team for three years." Momoe sighs shakily; her arms hug her body tightly. "You mean _the_ bucks, as in the national team?" Abe asks in surprise, his jaw agape. "That's the one" Momoe shakes her head in agreement.

'_What… I never expected someone so small to be on a team like that.' _Abe gawks at Momoe's words, his brain pounding, and his mind twists and turns, trying to figure the girl out.

"You're saying she was on the bucks, a group 'A' national team?" Abe asks again, his finger pointing to the dug out. "Yep" momoe bobbles her head again. "What position does she play?" Abe continues his assault of questions.

'_Who knew he would be so interested in Akeno?'_ momoe glances down at the senior.

"She's the pitcher" Momoe answers simply, her eyes watching Abe's expression. "She's a pitcher and her accuracy and speed?" Abe furthers his quest, just drooling at the thought of working with her. "Let's see, last time she said her speed was… one hundred-thirty m/p, and as for her throw, she has never missed or thrown a bad pitch since grade six." Momoe subconsciously scratches her chin.

Abe glances back at the girl, then to momoe.

'_Who is she?'_ Abe mutters mentally.

"Sorry for the whole, depressed emo kid bit…" A small voice squeaks at the back of the crowd. The crowd as well as momoe look back, to see Akeno kicking the dirt around her sneakers. "I'm glad you're back, Akeno, do you wanna help me with something?" Momoe asks in question, a smile brighten her face.

"What?" Akeno replies unsure, her eyes scared and frightened, like a small kitten. "Wanna inspire a few jocks with your pitching?" Momoe questions amusingly, her smiling wide and chipper. "What? No!" Akeno jumps at the question, her hands fly in front of her body. "Come one please" momoe rubs her hands together, her head beneath the pale limbs. "But… why, it won't do anything, and besides I'm in no condition to play, remember?" Akeno points to her side, heat rushing to her cheeks.

"I'll buy you ice cream," Momoe taunts in a childish manner.

'_Can't—refuse—ice—cream, must—have—one—bite' _Akeno fights mentally, her hunger winning.

"Damn you and your briberies!" Akeno cries, her hands flailing in the air comically.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only if its cookies 'n' cream and I get as many scoops as I want!" Akeno bargains, her eyes determined to win this war.

"Deal!" Momoe shakes her niece's hand; a grin spreads across both cheeks.

"I'm getting ice cream, YES!" Akeno jumps up and down immaturely, her hands bouncing around. "Oh, who's the catcher?" Akeno stops her dance, walking towards the crowd. "Me" Abe announces his voice rasp and deep.

'_Wow, he fits the bill perfectly, but can he handle the heat?' _Akeno didn't need any persuasion. From experience, Akeno knew Abe was telling the truth. Just the way catchers carry themselves, it's a dead give away.

"Alright, do you have any signs, I can go from what you're used to" Akeno advances towards Abe, her eyes studying his every movement. "I don't actually have any signs, so I'll go from yours" Abe returns the gesture, one hand resting on his hip. "Yeah, sure" Akeno smiles and tells him all of her signals.

'_Who knew she had so many breaking balls?'_ Abe blinks in astonishment


End file.
